Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation
Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation (known as NFU: The Animation in Japan) is an anime television series produced by A-1 Pictures and CloverWorks for TXN. The anime, based off the Nicktoons Family Universe, premiered on July 6th, 2019. Aniplex of America licensed the series in North America, though would outsource the dub production to Jetix Cymru and NickFamily Studios (who further outsourced to Ocean Productions, Nelvana, and Bang Zoom! Entertainment for some roles). Crunchyroll, FunimationNow, and Hidive simulcasted the first season in North America. First-run broadcast rights were licensed by NickFamily Licensing in North America. A US linear simulcast involving AuraNightfall and SurgeAnime Extra is being considered. Jetix Cymru licensed the anime in the UK, making Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation the first Aniplex-licensed anime not to be licensed by a major UK anime label. Jetix Cymru planned to sub-license the UK broadcast rights; however, they later delisted and cancelled the UK license upon failing to do so. After positive test screenings, TV Tokyo gave the greenlight for a second season, titled Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation II, which began airing in January 2020. As Aniplex of America announced a joint-venture with Funimation and Wakanim, episodes of Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation II would have a 30-day exclusivity on FunimationNow in North America before being released on Crunchyroll and HiDive. An OVA that serves as a prequel to the series is also being considered. A theatrical film was later greenlit for release in 2020. In November 2019, A-1 Pictures and TV Tokyo greenlit a third, and final, season of NFU: The Animation, titled NFU: The Animation Final (short for Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation Final) in Japan. Later, it was announced at Anime NYC that an epilogue OVA was in development at CloverWorks, for a 2021 release. Cast Japanese cast (season 1) *Ami Koshimizu as Pat *Ayaka Saitō as Kari (bunny form), Sadie *Kappei Yamaguchi as Mike Fole *Kanae Itō as Kari (human form), Ms. Squrl *Maaya Sakamoto as Mirabell Hedersett *Mami Koyama as Cottonsweet *Minori Matsushima as Sai Funoko *Miyuki Sawashiro as Maerwynn Barclay Japanese cast (season 2) *Ami Koshimizu as Pat *Ayaka Saitō as Kari (bunny form), Sadie *Kappei Yamaguchi as Mike Fole *Kanae Itō as Kari (human form), Ms. Squrl *Maaya Sakamoto as Mirabell Hedersett *Mami Koyama as Cottonsweet, Mia *Minori Matsushima as Sai Funoko *Miyuki Sawashiro as Maerwynn Barclay English cast *Erica Mendez as Sai Funoko *Ian James Corlett as Mike Fole *Kathleen Wilhoite as Kari (human form), Pat, Cottonsweet *Sara Camacho as Ms. Squrl *Tara Strong as Kari (bunny form), Sadie, Mia Plot Season one After a failed attempt to contact alien life, a laboratory is suddenly ambushed by a dark force that proceeds to swallow the laboratory whole. Meanwhile, two girls- Sadie and Pat- notice what's going on and proceed to form a team of investigators in order to collect evidence pointing to the source of the mysterious happenings. They later meet with Sai Funoko, a former chemist who witnessed the disaster at the laboratory. She joins the team as the director, hoping to restore the world from total chaos. Season two In order to escape persecution for stealing an important document, Mia decides to join the team in order to discover the document's true meaning. Sai Funoko deciphers it as an alien attack and tries to take out the invading forces. Episodes Main article: List of Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation episodes Merchandise Merchandise of Sai Funoko released in Japan via the Pocket Monsters x NFU toy line. Aura Television Productions is currently in negotiations with Aniplex of America to sub-license the merchandise rights to NFU: The Animation for the line. See also *''Kari, Sadie, and Mia, a companion series to ''NFU: The Animation Trivia TBA. Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family